


A Grey Spanky

by kittenslisten



Series: Fifty Shades of Grey [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenslisten/pseuds/kittenslisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a bad day at work and snaps. Sebastian is there to give Blaine the comfort he needs. Sorry for the ridiculous title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grey Spanky

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by my friend . This part two of my "Fifty Shades of Grey" series.

It was Friday afternoon. Sebastian got off early from work so that he could get takeout for Blaine. He'd been getting texts all day from Blaine about how bad of a day it was at the office, so Sebastian ordered from Blaine's favorite chinese place to cheer him up. Blaine had done this many times for Sebastian, so he figured he could reciprocate. Sebastian couldn't imagine what was really going on with Blaine.

Sebastian got home around three thirty to settle in and set the table for them to eat as soon as Blaine got home. A wide smile graced Sebastian's lips as he heard the jingle of keys at the door, but it soon disappeared at the horrific shouting from Blaine.

"Why the hell does a day like this have to be so crappy? I mean, it was supposed to be a good day. I was supposed to get a promotion, a raise, a brand-spanking-new office, but all I got was a big fat nothing."

Sebastian's mouth twisted into a worried frown. What possibly could have happened? Blaine's worked so hard to get this job and was told multiple times by his boss that he was going to get a promotion.

"What happened, Blaine?"

Blaine glared at Sebastian, a fiery red look in his eye. The consoling hand at Blaine's lower back disappeared in surrender.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it, Sebastian. I've had enough bullshit today."

That was the wrong button to push with Sebastian. There were rules set between them that had been distinguished a while ago, and they weren't going to change now.  
~~~~~  
 _"Okay, I know that I'm a little more experienced in this department, but I still don't know all there is to know. We'll be learning about this together. That's the exciting part. We've already done things that would be considered bdsm, but we should set ground rules in case things get out of hand."_

_Sebastian reached for Blaine's hands, which were placed shyly folded in his lap. Slender fingers twined with smaller ones until they were connected by both hands._

_"Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but I've done some reading, and there are a few things that I'd like to share about things I wouldn't be comfortable with. Like breathplay or bloodplay."_

_Blaine's cheeks flushed, and Sebastian smiled encouragingly._

_"Good, it's good that you did research. It gives you a better standpoint on this conversation. Those are hard limits for me also. I'm also not into TPE relationships."_

_Confusion settled on Blaine's face. His head quirked to the side, but only slightly._

_"TPE? What is that?"_

_"Total Power Exchange. It is where the submissive gives all of the power and responsibilities to the Dominant. It is a 24/7 deal, with set boundaries and safewords. Each party, Dominant and submissive, can use the safeword if they feel uncomfortable or if they want to stop all together."_

_Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, and Sebastian brought their hands up to his mouth to kiss the tops of Blaine's._

_"Tell me what else you aren't comfortable with. We will make a list of what we want to stay away from, might want to try, and things we like."_

_Sebastian already had a legal pad and pen in front of them._

_"Like I said, the idea of breathplay and bloodplay freak me out. Animal play is just weird to me. I don't like the idea of someone deciding when I go to the bathroom. That's for my body to decide. I'm really uncomfortable with the idea of being struck with a cane. Maybe a riding crop, I'm not sure. I guess we could play around with that."_

_After Sebastian finished writing Blaine's words down, he looked up and set down the pen._

_"Is there anything else?"_

_"I don't like the idea of voyeurism or exhibitionism. It weirds me out to think that someone may be watching us do things."_

_Sebastian nodded and smiled. Under the table, Sebastian's bare foot caressed Blaine's ankle._

_"Good, neither do I. It seems that we've got the same disinterest in things. Now for the things that you'd like to try."_

_Now Blaine started to blush a bright crimson that went from his cheeks, to his nose, and down to his neck._

_"Well, I think I wouldn't mind... Spanking? I mean, you've done it to me before... And I enjoyed it. I don't think I'd mind that again."_

_Sebastian almost laughed at Blaine's awkwardness, but kept his cool for Blaine's sake. It isn't often that someone would have to lay out a lot of the things they don't like and might like in bed._

_"Okay, that's a good start. So, how's about we set up each scene beforehand? That way we can talk together about what we'd expect from it and warn each other about what we do not want to see."_

_Blaine nodded vigorously. A smile crept onto Sebastian's face._

_"Alright, now onto safewords. There may be times where we switch roles, so it is important we both have safewords."_

_"Safewords, like what you were talking about earlier to stop the scene?"_

_Sebastian nodded, and looked at Blaine._

_"I want you to choose a word to mean 'Slow down' and a word to mean 'Stop.'"_

_A pensive look took over Blaine's face. He thought for a moment, until his eyes lit up._

_"Why don't we just use 'yellow' for slow down and 'red' for stop? Those are words that are most likely not going to be used, and we already associate those words with the meaning."_

_Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, impressed._

_"Wow, okay. I never even thought of that. Good idea, Blaine."_

_"Now not trying to scare you away or anything, but I think we should talk about punishments."_  
~~~~~  
"Get over here, Blaine."

Sebastian sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for Blaine to make his way over. He could see in the younger man's face that even though Blaine was upset, he knew what was coming.

"Pull down your pants and bend over my knee."

Blaine hesitated for a moment, only to be hurried by a word from Sebastian. He bent over Sebastian's knee, bracing himself by pressing his palms to the cool wood floor below him.

"I want you to count. I'm going to give you fifteen this time. You aren't supposed to talk to me that way."

Sebastian pulled Blaine's boxer briefs down just to mid-thigh. His hand rose, and thwack! Sebastian's hand made a slight pink imprint on Blaine's behind.

"One."

Sebastian smacked the tender flesh again.

"Two."

He spanked Blaine twelve more times, and each time Blaine answered with the number. One last time. Sebastian brought his hand up, and smacked Blaine's tender bottom once more.

"Fifteen."

As a small apology, Sebastian rubbed the tender flesh softly, greeted by a small sigh of relief from Blaine. After Blaine pulled and buckled his pants up, he sat gingerly next to Sebastian.

"Now, tell me what happened that you were so upset about."

Blaine's cheeks regained color after a few calming breaths. He looked at Sebastian, ashamed.

"My boss, Mr. Neiman, had been telling me all quarter that if I worked hard enough, by the end of this quarter, I'd be accounting floor manager. That's a big step up from where I am now."

Blaine was shaking with frustration by then, but a soothing hand on his thigh kept him grounded.

"But today, he comes to me, and tells me that this other guy, Jason something, got the job instead of me. Mr. Neiman tells me that 'If I'd have worked harder, I would have gotten the job.' I was there day and night working on accounts that weren't even mine to handle! I missed our anniversary dinner to finish a project for five people that only I did work on!"

Sebastian turned to Blaine with loving eyes. He grabbed Blaine's chin to make him look.

"Blaine, baby... I love you, no matter what. I always will. I know you're upset, and I know you worked so hard for that promotion, but I do not see you any differently. Whether you're accounting floor manager or janitor, I will always love and take care of you."

The words almost warmed Blaine's icy anger. He smiled softly at Sebastian, and kissed him.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You always know how to make me feel better. Even if my boss is a monstrous prick."

Sebastian laughed, and stood up in front of Blaine.

"Come on, Blaine. I got you take out from your favorite Chinese place."

Blaine soon followed Sebastian, and they made their way into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Seb. Really."

Sebastian kissed Blaine's cheek, and handed him a plate and a fork.

"It was my pleasure."

He winked, and sat down across from Blaine, who smiled back. It was nice to see Blaine back to his cheerful self.


End file.
